


Depressed ghost

by Louiyay



Category: Hollow Knight
Genre: Comforting, Cuddling & Snuggling, This is my first post please help, a small bit of angst, i guess some sadness?, this was a beta to see if the concept was good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louiyay/pseuds/Louiyay
Summary: Ghost is sad and hornet feels bad for the small vessel





	Depressed ghost

Ghost was feeling really weird, he didn’t know what this was but he knew that it only got worse after Quirrel presumably “died” and found tiso’s dead body  
He thought that he wasn’t supposed to feel anything but now, now he couldn’t find the drive to do anything, the last time he went out was only to visit Quirrel’s nail and leave a Fragile Flower at the nail  
now he wasn’t even moving from an abandoned house with a worn down bed in dirtmouth all he seemed to be able to do is leak void from the eye-holes in his mask and feel horrible, at first he thought that was a wound so he tried focusing again and again and again.  
But he never seemed to be able to stop the void leaking nor stop the feeling,  
then he thought that he was being infected and locked himself in for weeks on end but nothing never happened.

———-——————••—————————  
Hornet’s POV

She was waiting for the small ghost of hallownest for weeks but it never seemed to arrive.  
“Hmm.. how strange, It should have been here days ago” she said while sharpening her nail “ I should probably go search for it”  
And so she did she went on a search for a small vessel barely a child yet a fierce fighter.  
She wondered where It was considering she hadn’t seen it anywhere she had been , she stopped at a bench and took out a map of hallownest and she looked over where she had and hadn’t been yet

Cast off Shell

Deepnest 

Crystal Peak

Greenpath

The Queen’s Garden’s

Fungal wastes

The Ancient Basin

The V Ö Į Đ

Fog Canyon 

Forgotten Crossroads

And all the other places the vessel could have been.

“Where is that damn vessel?!”

She shouted out after impaling a moss charger after the charger tried to charge at her.  
After a while of questioning whether or not she should just give up and return to The Cast Off Shell she remembered she had forgotten about one other place she hadn’t yet gone to.  
Dirtmouth  
And so, she started her journey to Dirtmouth to try and find that small vessel she oh so long ago fought.  
After a small while of traversing hallownest she ended up in Dirtmouth.  
She asked around for a small masked “bug” with horns nearly touching eachother after asking a nice elderly bug that pointed her towards one of the “abandoned” houses she went to see if the small vessel nicknamed “Ghost” by her was in that house “seriously?” She thought to herself while walking towards the house “ the vessel destined to contain the infection has given up?” She thought once more clearly frustrated, she got to the house and knocked on the door...  
No one answered.. She knocked harder and faster...  
Again no answer “screw it” she said under her breath as she kicked down the door frustrated for having to wander around hallownest, waiting for weeks and not being answered to.  
When she got inside of the house She looked around for a bit, “Ghost where are you?!” She yelled as she looked through the house, as she approached a final door she tried to turn the knob but it was locked, “so this is where you are..”  
She kicked down the door just to be surprised by a vessel cowering in a corner with a small puddle of void leaking out of it’s eye-holes “Ghost..?”  
The small vessel seemingly shrunk more into the corner it was cowering against  
“Ghost are you alright?” She asked as softly as her voice could go the vessel stoped cowering for a mere instant before resuming the shivering this time more intensely.  
Hornet then understood after a closer inspection of the room, there were blankets everywhere the walls were in disrepair it seemed as if Ghost hadn’t left this room in quite a while but she couldn’t worry about that now for the vessel was trying to get away, she launched her nail which got stuck right at the side of the head of the vessel taking a small chip off of the mask which in turn made the small vessel retreat into the corner it was in and shiver even more intensely “ Ah no- Ghost- *sigh* I-I’m sorry little one it was just an instinct”

This made Ghost calm down a small bit but that was brief Ghost saw that Hornet was approaching, yet hornet meant no harm at all, Ghost tensed up as she got closer, and closer, and closer until she got close enough where she could reach the small vessel and so she did, Ghost flailed and squirmed and fought back but it didn’t work.  
Ghost gave up accepting his fate letting more and more void leak out of their eyes “little one please, calm down I’m not going to hurt you”. She said softly while giving the small vessel a gentle hug “calm down,calm down..” while hugging the vessel more tightly and sitting down on the ground.  
Ghost then realized what was going on and clinched to Hornet in the closest way they could recreate a hug with their small void stubs while Hornet sang a lullaby softly.  
A small while went by and the both of them fell asleep on the ground. After a long while of them sleeping embracing eachother tightly Ghost woke up and pondered his options and decided to wake Hornet up.  
Hornet yawned as she woke up from the sleep.  
“Hello little one do you feel better?”  
Ghost nodded “yes” somewhat hesitantly  
“Good for now we have to go to the Cast Off Shell” Ghost nodded “No” quickly  
“Sorry little one but you have to”  
Ghost threw back their head in defeat accepting their fate.  
“Good” she said as she got up from the ground holding Ghost with one hand and taking her nail out of the wall with the other “ let’s go”.

END

P.S. after this event Hornet actually went on to help Ghost in his adventure and became a surprisingly good sister


End file.
